


工具人人设合集

by Auretta



Series: 牛油果宇宙 [8]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:08:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27557398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auretta/pseuds/Auretta
Summary: BGM-万象凡音《与山记》相关阅读：深呼晰《如词穷一般》/权超《风中玫瑰》
Series: 牛油果宇宙 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2014273





	1. 金雨昙 | 九万字

**Author's Note:**

> BGM-万象凡音《与山记》
> 
> 相关阅读：深呼晰《如词穷一般》/权超《风中玫瑰》

“当坊间最善舞的女儿死了，京城就该有一场大雪。”—— 叶三·《九万字》。

王晰第一次见金雨昙是在一个二世祖攒的局上。那时她仿佛叫Rose还是Mary，一听便是信口胡诌的。

鱼目堆里的珍珠想不瞧见都难，他一向要最好的，旁人自然也不会跟王大公子抢。她并不是很会讨好人，性子也有些冷淡。王晰倒不生气，漂亮姑娘多是让人捧着长大的，性情傲一些是常事。

后来再见时她已有了固定的花名，王晰听了半天总以为是杏儿，想着长得凌霜傲雪，取这么个名字实在可惜。问了才知道是幸儿，像是供人赏玩取乐的。

男人都喜欢劝妓从良，王晰那会儿也有这油腻的毛病，还多一条“何不食肉糜”。美人不仅长得好还会念书，梅溪湖大学医学院在读，将来前程似锦。王晰想着她怎么也不至于沦落风尘，于是当人家是虚荣女子，为财为物。他心底里看不起这样的姑娘，却喜欢找这样的。原因无二，这样的姑娘最好摆弄，生死富贵皆由他。

金幸儿比预期中更令他满意，听话识趣懂事，给她什么要什么，不该开口的东西绝对不多一句话。

那会儿人人都知道王晰身边有这么一朵金玫瑰，万里挑一的美貌，笑起来蓬荜生辉。家里这是个下凡的天仙，外头的莺莺燕燕便有些难入眼。王晰老实了小半年，还得了王老爷子几句夸赞。

旁的小姑娘拿了卡买天买地，她窝在公寓里温书。王晰记得底下人回她底细的时候提过一句她是梅大医学院院长奖学金得主——每学年只有一个，照片能挂进院史馆，想来是货真价实的学霸。至于堕入风尘，是为供养幼弟。

王晰因此生了些恻隐之心，正巧他找着新乐子，飙车。于是封了笔厚厚的分手费，但愿能还她前程似锦，也算一桩善事。

可惜天妒红颜，美人薄命。但王晰自然不肯让私生子进门。且不论血统是否纯正，他家那个圈子，婚前有了“庶长子”的事传出去，便很难找着合适的妻子。

而很快，他要操心的事儿变成了另一个人，周深。大约是伯牙子期与《夜莺》的戏演得太上头，再明显不过的的关系王晰当时却没发觉。他只当姐姐供养弟弟这样的事哪都有，不想周深竟是金幸儿的弟弟。

金幸儿有个听起来“雨打风吹去”的真名，金雨昙。病历本上写着急性白血病，找不到匹配的骨髓，没多长时间好活，惊惧忧思更是催命符。

不久美人殒命，时年二十四岁。周深就范，唯一的要求是要亲自抚养姐姐留下的孩子。结局不必赘述，金圣权在美国待了小二十年，在他心底只怕Homestay Family的养父母才是他爹娘。

后来王晰为人父，对女儿总是溺爱，有人打趣他养公主也不过如此。王晰只道从前见多了女孩儿因为钱过得艰辛，他的掌上明珠不能受这等委屈。

但他早忘了那些女孩之一的金雨昙，更不必说善待她的孩子。

金圣权来见王晰是高杨去世第二日的午后。外头下着暴雨，金圣权的西装外套淋湿了点，被他随手甩在沙发上。他生得不像王晰，似乎也不太像他母亲。

金圣权气定神闲地和王晰谈条件，这时他身上能找出金雨昙的笃定与平静。

他知道王晰手里所有的牌，也知道王晰投鼠忌器。但大约是这些年心里实在不平，他还是丢下一句赌气似的威胁，你如何待我，我如何待你的儿女。

把王晰签好字的文件拿走时，金圣权忽然说了句，真奇怪，我竟然并不觉得畅快。

王晰不置可否地笑了笑，说，圣权，王家人大都有固执的毛病，我们家是重灾区，想来你也逃不开。作为你父亲，我希望你见好就收，不可执念太深。

金圣权背对着他，似乎是在看窗外的雨。在长久的静默之后，他开口道：“我偏要勉强。”

也是这样下着暴雨的午后，他和张超窝在家里看《霍比特人》，甘道夫劝诫索林，比杀戮更难的是宽恕，放下仇恨才能走得更远。矮人王却仍要和史矛革决一死战，夺回本该属于他的。

这世间的道理，从来难敌意难平。


	2. 江海伦 | 天涯霜雪

从梅大旧校区出来，搭14路坐两个站，就到香榭。

江海伦第一次听“香榭”这名儿觉得怪得很。她先入为主地以为它与那条举世闻名的大街有某种关联——当年开发商很爱给楼盘综合体取些中西结合半土不洋的名字。

梅市本地的舍友摇头，解释这名儿另有来由，与另三处地方合起来是《梅香如故》，都属于北溟王家。

王家，王晰。歌神周深的丈夫。

她们这一代人听着周深的歌长大，对王晰的名字并不陌生。他和周深的往事是是非非地传，真伪难辨。但那场声势浩大的葬礼在世人眼里算得上情真。半个娱乐圈出席，大热音乐剧的女二号哭灵，极尽生者哀思。

同寝的姑娘们直呼浪漫感慨情深，江海伦也礼节性地附和，她笑一笑，好像真的羡慕。

只是好像而已。

二十来岁的姑娘说不相信爱情，在旁人看来有种为“赋新词强说愁”的牵强与做作。然而她的确是不信的。

她读高一那年父母闹离婚。二位长辈大学里恋爱谈得轰轰烈烈，婚后被柴米油盐的琐碎生活磨光激情，因未清洗的碗碟与女儿不尽人意的数学月考成绩生出许多怨怼。

矛盾日积月累终于爆发，江海伦倚在门边旁观父母争吵，直到她父亲摔了一个碟子，她才大梦初醒地眨眨眼，迟钝地意识到这场家庭危机比她想得严重一些。只是她还是更心疼那个赤金洋葱浅盘，年月不可考的回流瓷，摔一个少一个，无处可补。

因为她清楚她父母不会离婚，连母亲“爸爸妈妈离婚你跟谁”的经典发问也懒得敷衍。

“你们又不会离婚，问我这个有意思么。”

“你就这么盼着爸爸妈妈离婚啊江海伦。”

“吵来吵去，都说过不下去了，不爱了就离婚啊。”

“你小小年纪懂什么？有几对夫妻到我们这个年纪还有爱情？”

“爱情总要有结局。”

“婚姻是爱情的坟墓。”

这么几句话翻来覆去地讲，江海伦十分厌倦。然而父母的争执又确实影响深远，爱情在她眼里从此面目模糊，她知只是不可尽信，选择全然不信——世间全始全终幸福安康的感情尚少，何况美好的爱情？

是以后来温妍有言：“如果说悲观是一种远见，江海伦站在这里就能望断天涯。”

江海伦垂眸，掩下眼底那层薄薄的晦暗，听舍友们叽叽喳喳聊周深和王晰的爱情。

几句话的时间走到了香榭11号，招牌上一个工工整整的ζ，是酒吧的名字。底下一串小小的西里尔字母，有标点符号，似乎是一句话，但没人有耐心一个个字输进翻译软件查询。

“生活不是糖，死亡也不是茶。”

江海伦在心里念出它的意思。这句话来自她很喜欢的一首歌，江海伦并不懂俄语，只是看过太多次，死记硬背地留在脑子里。

酒吧人很多，她们都是第一次来，舍友找了个靠近吧台的位置。她们知道江海伦不爱闹，并不强求，自己蹦进舞池。

纪寒宵准点开工。

他在ζ做酒保，也兼MC，薪水在香榭街算中游，生活黑白颠倒，好在包吃包住。他业余还是rapper，艺名叫Quizas，是首西班牙语歌的名字。不做歌日子凑合能过，录首歌半年都得紧着花用。他在说唱圈里小有名气，但这名气换不到饭吃。地下说唱想玩得轻松些，要么家里有钱要么对象家里有钱。前者纪寒宵指望不了，后者他长得不错，挺有市场。

但不知是不是他在这个赛博风的环境待久了容易有幻灭感，看红颜枯骨似乎差不多模样，提不起兴致，敷衍了事也难。

“Hello，”一只素白的手伸到他眼前，打断他短暂的出神，“我要一杯长岛冰茶。”

又柔又冷的女声，很适合唱hook，他想着，循着方向看过去，那姑娘瘦且高，生得一副留白恰好的相貌——是后几年很流行的高级脸。她梳高马尾，妆很淡，唇上点着浓郁的酒红，穿最简单的黑色细吊带一字领鱼尾裙，迷幻纷繁的灯光被她裸露在外的冷白肩背照单全收。

纪寒宵至死仍记得这一幕初见，她坐在喧嚣之中，他却无端看出孤独。

“长岛冰茶不是茶。”纪寒宵善意地点了一句。

姑娘素淡的眼睛波澜不惊地眨了眨，“我喝得来。”

后来他们去吃水煮鱼，她穿着蓬蓬裙，金黄色纱质面料，落在梅大学生街嘈杂的大排档，像云又像光。她也是这样波澜不惊地眨眨眼，从包里拿出一瓶伏特加。半瓶下去才微微红了脸，染上人间烟火。

她父母终于还是离了婚。她已成年，父亲无意要负担她的生活。母亲闪电再婚，继父家境不错。那夜纪寒宵有演出，带着她去livehouse，怕她酒劲上来不适，一直领在身边。

和他battle的rapper是个眼尖的富家小少爷，认出江海伦衣物价值不菲，语带讥讽，说Quizas的KeepReal是嘴上冠冕堂皇，还不得靠女人过活。

旁人神色各异，她立于流言中央，仍是波澜不惊地笑，微仰着脸看纪寒宵，带一点动人的娇柔：“我不懂怎么放狠话，所以拜托你啦男朋友，去告诉世界，你真才实学。”

再后来Quizas在地下说唱圈名声大噪。

首届星球坠落地下freestyle大赛，他把象征冠军的天文球吊坠挂上江海伦的脖颈，在欢呼与呐喊中吻去她眼角的泪。

“星辰在上，吾爱永存。”

那天是他的二十岁生日，也是她的。

喧嚣过后回归平淡。说唱养不活他，几十场live唱下来只够发一首歌，还要靠江海伦的生活费吃饭。 

那年冬天很冷，江海伦的父亲无意中发现她与纪寒宵的恋情，雪上加霜。她父母离婚以后首次会面，同仇敌忾更胜当年热恋。

无非是劝她清醒，前程似锦，不可为一时的儿女情长所迷惑。

不欢而散。

江海伦用奖学金缴了大三学年的学费，连住宿费都交不起，搬去和纪寒宵同住，从学校到家一来一回两个小时。

二十一岁生日过得安静。纪寒宵吻过她瘦得凸骨的脊背，泪和汗水烫得令她颤栗。

江海伦轻轻地抚着他的后脑，他熟悉的淡然的面容因为情欲有一丝波澜。

“没事的。”她环着他的肩颈，仰头把吻落在他唇角，“没事的。”

放弃保研资格的事江海伦没有告诉纪寒宵，她打电话说晚上不回去吃饭时和往常一样，声音平静温柔，令人心安。

那夜是江海伦的导师请她吃日料，地方是导师选的，菜品价格不菲。江海伦吃得很慢，每一口仔仔细细。

导师吃不惯这些，只是出于长辈宠爱孩子的心理照顾江海伦的口味。她知道离家之后的经济困难早就让她钟爱的孩子舍弃了这样昂贵的爱好。

饭桌上导师再三劝她读研，表示愿意提供经济支持，直到她完成学业。

“老师，我得养家。”她说话时垂下眼睛，不忍看恩师失望的眼神。

纪寒宵就是她的家。

江海伦在灵晔实习，娱乐业忙碌，有时几天和纪寒宵见不上一面。他们换了住处，房租水电杂费，层层重压，彼此都疲于奔命。

休息日江海伦在家赶论文，一坐就是几个小时，梅市冬天冷，她舍不得开暖气，冻得手脚僵硬。

而纪寒宵对此一无所知，直至有天他提早归家，打开门不是意想之中的温暖，女友坐在桌前，手边的汤婆子已经凉透了。

她并不觉得有什么不对，抬眼看看他，仍是平静的温柔。

“提早回来怎么不告诉我？你等等哦，我写完这一段去做饭。”

这种温柔让纪寒宵被愧疚感压得喘不过气。

纪寒宵意识到自己的反常是在一个深夜。

江海伦那时是小天后温妍的助理，陪她跑行程，整整一周不着家。小别胜新婚，情事热烈。江海伦睡熟之后纪寒宵才注意到她眼下乌青——她明明累极了，却还是纵容他。

他一整晚没睡。

江海伦出门工作的时候他独自去了医院，诊断结果中度双相情感障碍。这病成因多种多样，他回想了一下自己的母亲，认为多半来源于遗传。

国外玩摇滚玩说唱的有点心理疾病很正常，自杀的也不在少数。

Hiphop源于底层的贫穷与苦难，人生的坎坷不平让纪寒宵有超常的天赋，这达摩克利斯剑之剑落在他的头上，他无话可说。

可纪寒宵不能拉着她挣扎。

他写《木马计》送江海伦做二十二岁生日礼物，她很喜欢，无意中提到“海伦”二字其实并不来自那位绝世美人。

“海阔天高，风骨世绝伦。”

是她父母对她一生的盼望。

她是他的天上星，应当永灿烂，长安宁。

江海伦临毕业前签了正式合同，被调去给一位坏脾气的小少爷做助理。她抱怨过几句对方难伺候，但在纪寒宵劝她辞职时顾左右而言他——因为薪水很高，那时双相障碍已经严重影响了纪寒宵的工作，她的收入是维持生活的重要经济来源。

江海伦还记得那天纪寒宵精神状态难得的好，在她出门前替她穿外套系扣子，打理得十分妥帖。他怕弄花她的妆，没有亲脸颊，而是执起她的手，落下一个吻。

“老婆大人辛苦啦，路上注意安全。”

那就是纪寒宵和她说的最后一句话。

接到警察电话之前，江海伦刚和龚子棋吵完架，气得想摔门走人，还得看着他不让他出去闯祸惹事，心力交瘁。

她靠着墙缓了一会儿，进病房拿自己的手包，告诉龚子棋从这一刻开始他想怎么样就怎么样，因为她要辞职了。

她可以不努力了。

江海伦一反常态的没有哭，和她吵架的小魔王倒有点慌了，别扭地问她怎么了，又问她要去哪里，这个点不好打车，他可以送江海伦过去。

江海伦愣了一会，在几个词中挑来挑去，不知如何界定纪寒宵的身份。

“我爱人去世了。”她最后这么说。

江海伦后来做了龚子棋的经纪人，小魔王是闯祸惹事的好手，这份工作并不轻松，但心无旁骛的忙碌能让她暂时忘却痛苦。

《HiphopFormula》将说唱带到地上，江海伦陪龚子棋录节目的时候被一位大众评审认出来——虽然网上流传的星球坠落总决赛那一吻的照片早就被撤了个干净。HF大热之后营销号盘点中国说唱，总要把Quizas拿出来说事。龚子棋看得出江海伦不愿意被人打扰，悄悄找人把所有她露脸的照片都删了。

但Quizas的老粉都认得她，叫了声嫂子，却不知要说什么，彼此心情都复杂。

“嗯。我挺好的。”江海伦在片刻的沉默之后笑了笑，“好久没人这么叫我，有点不习惯。”

龚子棋还有别的通告，走之前小魔王给那位大众评审签了名，破天荒的To签。

“因为你很有眼光，我也喜欢Quizas。”他说。

江海伦背对着他们，平静地眨落一串泪水。这一幕被人拍下来发到网上，有人吹高级脸，有人说是仙女落泪，还有人在灵晔的官博底下问为什么不签她做艺人，这都是后话了。

离开电视台时，外头下了一天一夜的雪终于停了。江海伦翻翻天气预报，次日是大晴天，习惯性地嘱咐龚子棋多穿衣服，化雪天更冷。小魔王刚开了游戏，嗯嗯好的知道了答得顺口，但大约一个字也没听进去。

江海伦出神地盯着屏幕，天气预报配的诗句偏偏是那一句：

岁暮阴阳催短景，天涯霜雪霁寒宵。


	3. LUNA | 人间不值得

我妈说我天生是做歌手的料，刚学会走路就会咿咿呀呀地跟着CD唱歌。我记事晚，五岁以前的事儿没有任何印象，这话真假不得而知。我猜不真，我妈是标准的无脑金发美人，说话可信度低得很。

我是我爸爸的私生女。艺术来源于生活，书里的故事每天都在人间发生。我爸爸在德国留学的时候认识的我妈。我妈年轻那会儿还被星探发掘去做模特，不知道如果没有我爸他是不是已经走上PRADA大闭了。但人生没有如果，我爸爸毕业的时候，他不顾外祖父母的反对跟着我爸爸回了国。

我爸爸这个人会钻营，长得也帅，很得他们董事长器重，像所有烂俗故事该有的结局，官还没当多大，上赶着做陈世美。我爸爸和董事长的独生女结了婚，我妈做外室。他这个人连秦香莲十分之一的烈性都没有，今朝有酒今朝醉，有荣华富贵做外室也无所谓。

我母亲——我爸爸的正室，我习惯这么称呼她。我对父母两个词的感情应该远不如常人浓烈，比之张三李四的区别也只不过是他们让我不饿死。

我算是她养大的，我母亲游戏人间玩得有点腻了，突发奇想养个孩子玩儿。老实讲我也不是很明白她这个女人的思路，毕竟主动要养丈夫的私生女这种事真的挺罕见的。

我母亲在我迂腐的外祖父眼里是个只会吃喝玩乐的败家女，成不了气候，她不能生育，连跨过她培养下一代的机会都没有。

我十岁的时候就看出来外祖父根本不打算让我爸爸接他的衣钵，他想让我母亲的堂侄继承他的事业。但不知道我爸爸是怎么把梦做了那么多年的。

我搬去和我母亲住以后开始学舞蹈，她喜欢现代舞，但让我学的芭蕾，也学钢琴。老师姓许，在梅溪湖艺术大学任教。她是我母亲的学姐，国内小有名气的青年演奏家。

我爸爸和北溟的王总有合作。大家都姓王，但有云泥之别，对方是东北高门出身，我爸爸是凤凰男，他俩只是酒肉朋友。王总的爱人是歌手，自家大少爷要继承家业，不走音乐的路子，问我爸爸有没有要学声乐的孩子，听话一些的，让他爱人教着玩儿。

我爸爸想到了我——对他、对我母亲、对我妈来说，我就是个工具人，在他们需要的场合扮演合适的角色。

去的路上我爸爸反复叮嘱我要听话要乖要好好学。我母亲比他还像亲生的，很不客气地让他闭嘴，说王宛月要是不喜欢就不学。

我的老师是周深。那会儿他已经很有名了，大大小小的奖项拿了整面墙，很多电影电视剧找他唱主题曲。

“我叫周深，你叫什么名字呀？”他让我随意坐，按铃叫女佣给我倒水。

他和女佣说话是很平和，有一种微妙的违和感。我小时候不太明白这种违和感从何而来，很久之后和我母亲聊天提起，我母亲说，那是因为他一直把自己当作客人，“你刚搬来的时候就是这样，你自己都不记得了。”

“王宛月，英文名字叫Luna。”其实是德文名字，但我母亲叮嘱我在外面不能这么说。

“月是天上的月，那婉是哪个婉呀？”他笑眯眯地问我，“翩若惊鸿，婉若游龙的婉么？”

我妈几乎不会说中文，母语最广为人知的定义是一个人出生以后最早接触、学习并掌握的语言，按这个说法，我的母语是德语。当时我被我母亲接回去的时间不长，中文还烂得一塌糊涂。“翩若惊鸿，婉若游龙”在我耳朵里像个咒语，还挺好听。

我茫然地看着他，不知如何作答。

“可以写给我看看么？”他递给我一张记了一点谱子的纸和一支胖嘟嘟的胡萝卜笔。

我抓着那支笔一笔一画写我的名字。“王宛月”三个字是我母亲写一份让我依葫芦画瓢地模仿我才学会的。我写得很慢，他也不着急。

我刚写完，有人按了录音室的门铃。他下意识地绷紧身子，有点戒备地看着门的方向。

门打开是个小哥哥，皮肤和我一样白。我从小就被人夸长得好看，也还是觉得他很美。

“杨杨。”老师的脊背放松了些，“要去学校了么？”

那个小哥哥点点头，他穿着一件英伦风的校服，外套领口别着小小的校徽。我母亲的堂侄也在那个学校读书，寄宿制，学费昂贵，入读门槛也很高。

“月月，”他转过头来看我，“可以这么叫你么？”

我母亲喜欢连名带姓地叫我王宛月，喝多了叫我宝贝。我妈叫我Luna，我爸，我怀疑他根本不记得我叫什么名字，“丫头”“闺女”的换着叫。这是第一次有人叫我月月。

我点点头。

“这是高杨，我的大儿子。”他向那个小哥哥介绍我，“这是月月，王宛月，我的学生。”

高杨是来和周深道别的，他要去学校了，我侧着耳朵听周深叮嘱他，我第一次知道原来妈妈是这样的，会关心孩子吃不吃得惯，睡得好不好。

高杨走之后他开始带着我练声，老师的声音很美，我当时中文词汇匮乏，只想得到故事里的夜莺。

第二次去的时候见到了他的两个小儿子，双胞胎，比我小一岁。他们长得不像，但都很好看。哥哥刘彬濠长得乖乖的，会温温柔柔地叫我姐姐。弟弟蔡尧五官精致得有点锐利，开口说话却很木。他们关系很好，亲密得像连体婴，蔡尧对刘彬濠的占有欲很强，不许他叫我姐姐，甚至连妈妈的醋都吃。

老师有时候会对他们过分亲密的关系感到困扰，他会悄悄地和我抱怨，我对此无能为力。我母亲是独生女，外祖母很早就去世了，我和她对母子关系乃至于对亲密关系的处理能力差得不相上下，远低于正常人水平。我甚至分不清这些关系中的对错，又或者根本没有对错，只是符不符合世俗观点。

我那时并不知道很多年后这件事会给我带来多深的后悔。

去上了好多次课才见到王董。

那天老师留我吃饭，菜是挑着我们几个的口味做的，也不拘着什么形式。我记得桌上有只鸡腹里塞了苹果烤的烤鸡，闻起来是很清甜的香，高杨把位置好的肉都让给了我们三个小的。还有一份腌笃鲜，我特别喜欢。

在王董回来之前，老师的心情都是很好的。

“这就是Luna吧？”王董把外衣递给保姆，“长得真漂亮啊。”

“这是月月。”蔡尧慢吞吞地说。

蔡尧一直认定Luna是《美少女战士》里那只猫，我是我猫是猫，我不能和猫用同一个名字。

我看见彬彬在桌子底下扯了扯他的袖子。老师垂着眼睛吃面前的菜，没说话，在王晰落座之后亲手给他打了碗汤，王晰很受宠若惊的样子。

我迷茫地看了看高杨，他安抚地笑笑，问我还要不要汤。因为年月太久，很多细节我都已经淡忘了。只记得那顿饭吃得很压抑，后来有王晰在场的晚餐也大多如此。很长一段时间里我和高杨都更亲密一些——他从小学德语，我和他交流比较容易。

饭后我母亲顺路来接我，她白天似乎是去逛街了，给老师带了礼物谢谢他费心教我。

老师摸着我脑后的头发说月月很有天赋，能教她是我的荣幸。他是个很严格的老师，很少夸奖我，我当时高兴得忘了饭桌上的不愉快。

回去的路上母亲问我晚上吃了什么，有没有吃饱，丢了一包软糖给我。

“妈咪，”我算着这糖要留着慢慢吃，她平常不让我吃糖，家里的糖都放在我够不到的地方，“老师家也和我们家一样吗？”

“为什么这么问？”她奇怪地看了我一眼。

“因为…王董回来老师就不高兴，就好像爸爸回来你就不高兴一样。”

她愣了愣，在我头上揉了一把，“别胡说啊，你小孩子不懂。”

说起来其实我对王晰这个人的第一印象不算差。我有点以貌取人，他很有魅力。他对老师确实很好。只是在我不清楚他们之间的过往的时候，我就已经能感受到老师对他的抗拒与不满。作为学生，我本能地站在了老师这一边。

刘彬濠偶尔会来看老师给我上课。他总是很安静地坐在琴房一角，有时还带着植物图册。他很喜欢花花草草，在花房里

我十二岁那年，母亲因为意外去世。我爸爸没有拿到一分钱遗产，这段塑料婚姻在生死相隔之后彻底撕下了外表的体面。外祖父也并不打算继续扶持我爸——十几年的时间足够让他看清一个人的真面目。

我爸把我卖给了王晰。

说卖不大好听，但王晰的确是用716万现金从我爸手里要走了我的抚养权。这个数字是我的生日，我想我爸大概挺遗憾我没生在年尾。

王晰——该改口称“父亲”，父亲很想要个女儿。生了高杨之后老师几次流产，费很大力气保住的双胞胎也是儿子，一直是他的遗憾，而我就是他打瞌睡时送上门的枕头。

事情其实早就显露端倪。忘了是哪次课后，高杨叫管家备车，平平静静地说了句：“叫人送大小姐回学校。”在王家只有王晰的女儿才能被称作大小姐。

我一直跟着老师学了十年的声乐。眼看他拿遍奖项，上春晚，上格莱美，他被称作歌神，是华语乐坛无法被超越的存在。我叫王晰“父亲”，但始终叫他“老师”，改不了口。我生命里“妈妈”这个词太泛滥，倒不如“老师”来得敬重。

他和父亲的关系始终不冷不热。很多年我才知道了他们当年的事。  
老话说：“子不言父过。”况且他做的那些事，我确实也很难说得了什么。

十五岁那年，我参演人生第一部也是最后一部音乐剧《昨夜夜半》，演主角的师妹，女二号。

老师病得很突然，我和双胞胎被从学校接去医院，高杨也从国外赶了回来。医生说是骨癌，发展迅速、死亡率高。这病能治，但老师不想治。他打发我和双胞胎走，该上课上课，该排练排练。

我不敢把剧推了，怕他生气。我那会儿还没有经纪人，王家找了个助理照料我，她没比我大几岁，总是很恭敬地叫我大小姐。首演那天我一直心神不宁，她在后台握着我的手，给我擦额上的汗。

演出很顺利，结束之后我在后台卸妆。桌上摆着高杨送的向日葵。老师送了一个特别隆重的花篮，因为太大了只能摆在外头。

我正摆弄那束向日葵，助理从外头推门进来，表情很凝重。我有点不好的预感。

“大小姐，刚刚那边来电话，”她顿了顿，“周老师去世了。”

后来的年头里，我的表情管理被称为女团典范，但在那时，得知消息的一瞬间，我看着镜子里自己的脸立刻垮了下来，眼睛红起来，泪顺着脸颊滑落，非常丑陋。

“什么时候的事？”我问。

她报了一个时间，是中场那会儿。

“为什么现在才告诉我？”

她小心翼翼地看着我，说：“是大少爷怕影响您演出，特意吩咐了等结束再告诉您。”

我坐在那儿，突然不知道要做什么。

葬礼定在七天之后，歌神离世是大新闻，来了很多媒体，被王家请的安保拦在山下。那天天很冷，下着小雨。父亲病倒了，在后台休息。我和双胞胎站在高杨身后，按子女辈的礼仪和他一起接待宾客。

老师生前的至交好友都来了，很多是圈内的天王天后级的大人物。我叫得出他们每个人的名字，但只有郑云龙，算得上认识二字。《昨夜夜半》，他是出品人。

“Luna，节哀。”他在我肩上拍了拍。

我也很想，可这事哪有那么容易。葬礼结束之后我回了浮生公馆，晚餐没吃，实在没有胃口。夜里睡不稳，做了几个梦，都是小时候的事。

醒来堪堪五点，我坐在客厅里看落地窗外太阳一点点升起来，七点多保姆起来准备早餐，叫了我一声，我才发现我说不出话了。

我失声了。

医生说没有炎症，是精神方面的问题导致的。王晰给我请了心理医生，学校还是照常去。王家收养我的事儿已经人尽皆知，同学间各种风言风语。我不能说话，就算能说话也没什么可反驳的。我本来就是私生女，无非是谁的私生女。

学校里妖魔鬼怪不少，孩子的恶简单直白毫无顾忌。我偶然撞见他们欺负蔡尧，十四五岁的富家女孩拿着笔要划我弟弟的脸。蔡尧光长个头，身量单薄得很，竟真让他们按着欺负。

我抓住那女孩的手臂，她看了我一眼，没什么好气：“小哑巴，你真当自己是王家大小姐啊？”

结局是那女孩被她父母带着来给我道歉。

“我为什么要原谅你？”我问她。

我不常这样说话，高杨笑吟吟地听着，末了毫无诚意地客套了几句“我妹妹年纪小，不懂事。”

对有些人来说——比如我父亲，左右别人的人生是能带来快乐的，但对我而言并不是。我只觉得烦。后来发生了什么我也不知道，我上大学去了，走特招渠道进了梅溪湖艺术大学舞蹈学院。

艺大是老师的母校，父亲爱屋及乌，北溟每年都有大笔捐款和投资。他是校董会成员之一，是以时常有人背后议论我入学靠家里砸钱，胆大的直接在我跟前说。后面这种情况我只遇到过一次，我还挺欣赏的。

“是不是我父亲砸钱的我也不知道，要不你问问他呗。”我说，“而且你好像吃我家大米了。”  
也不知道这一条后来有没有变成我的黑料。

我上大一这年高杨毕业回国。他变了很多，不知道是因为老师的离世，还是有别的什么原因。

我以为生活可以一直这样无波无澜地走下去。

高杨出事的时候我在北美参加一个音乐节的活动。前一天玩得太累，管家打来电话的时候我还没醒，以为自己在做梦。  
他才二十三岁。

父亲病了。老师去世后这几年，他的身体状况一直不太好。失去钟爱的继承人更是雪上加霜。  
我去医院看他的时候他还在睡，身边没有照顾的人。VIP病房铺着厚厚的地毯，我坐在地上，靠着床沿发呆。

“月月回来了？”他不知是什么时候醒的，我仰头看他，忽然发现他鬓边已经有了白发。

我于是迟钝地意识到，我的父亲已不再年轻了。

“嗯…下午到的。”

“怎么坐在地上…”

“嗯？不冷…”

他很轻地笑了笑，摸了摸我的头发。

“没有人难为你吧？”他问。

“没有。”我掰着手指一五一十地跟他说回国之后做了什么。

“保护好自己，别的都不用管。有父亲在，没有人能欺负你。”

我那时以为他说的是外头虎视眈眈的世伯世叔们。

翌日见到了金圣权。  
我没能找到他母亲的照片，但据说金圣权长得很像她。仔细想父亲是提起过她的。在堂兄的婚宴上，他和人聊起女儿要富养，早些年见多了女孩子缺钱过得不如意。如今回想，金圣权的母亲约莫就是那些女孩子中的一个。实在很难不说一句“凉薄之人”。

我还记得当时郑家的郑棋元先生也在，似笑非笑地看着我父亲，说：“王总的女儿自然是小公主了。”  
我知道他们俩一直不太对付，但不清楚是什么原因。  
股东大会郑棋元没来投票，授权书送到，投的是弃权，就差把看热闹不嫌事大写在纸上了。

金圣权拿来了父亲的授权书。蔡尧坚持那是伪造，但我心里有预感，它多半是真的。

谣言沸沸扬扬地传着，约莫是因为我与金圣权相貌上的那一点儿相似，有人笃定我签名里的K是Kim。  
天知道我之前甚至没见过我的这位哥哥。

第二次股东大会前夜，父亲要我去医院见他。病房外守着的人都是生面孔，客气而疏离地叫我“大小姐”。  
听完那些尘封在岁月里的过往只用了一杯茶的时间，离开的时候遇到了金圣权，他在医院的花园里吸烟，心不在焉的样子——但又很警觉，我刚刚靠近，他就转过头来，目光落在我身上，想随时要捕杀猎物猛兽。

我下意识地停住了脚步。

“是你啊。”他很轻地笑了笑，“好像是有点像。”

“嗯…”

“回去吧，明天就有答案了。”他说，“很晚了，注意安全。”

“好。”

次日我父亲签了新的授权书，他放弃了他的小儿子——或许从一开始他就没有想过支持蔡尧。刘彬濠也放弃了他弟弟。

我与金圣权握手言和的时候忽然想起了老师，想起许多年前，我偶然听见他和郑云龙说的一句话。

“刀俎之下，谁又不是鱼肉呢。”  
我看着金圣权，很平静地称呼他“兄长”，把谣言将错就错地演下去。

遇见那个人是在龚子棋和方书剑的婚礼上。  
我知道他是个小有名气的球员，但并不知道他曾经是龚子棋的室友，他们关系很要好。龚子棋结婚他是伴郎。

他是Thea的唯粉，因为追星学的中文说得有模有样，很腼腆地邀我喝下午茶——和刻板印象中风流的球星完全不同。  
一见钟情大约是我们家所有人无法挣脱的宿命，爱而不得也是。

离开酒店已是黄昏。车开过伯纳乌球场，夕阳的余晖洒在外墙悬挂的巨大队徽上。我唯一喜爱过的竞技体育项目是冰球，有一半足球大国的血统，却对足球无甚了解。隐约记得某次火锅局龚子棋提起过，皇马被称为“银河战舰”。

但愿他乘风破浪，也愿我不是他的风浪。

只是，怎么就偏偏要送我珍珠呢。

——END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 还君明珠双泪垂，恨不相逢未嫁时。


	4. 吕荼 | 易燃易爆炸

知道高杨是周深的儿子那会儿，吕荼已经和他做了快一年室友。

维也纳的华人圈很小。高杨刚入学不久吕荼就在群聊里刷到过他的照片。相熟的姑娘@她，说，Tulla，他好像是你的师弟。

她对那张照片印象深刻，穿白衬衫的漂亮男孩符合校园初恋的一切刻板印象——后来吕荼才知道他只有十六岁，在国内还是可以被划进早恋范畴的年纪。

长着初恋脸的小朋友初恋并不顺利，脚踏两条船的事儿叫他遇上。吕荼在家里写作业时接到电话，高杨语气温柔平静，学姐，你方便来接我一下吗？

吕荼说好。她拿驾照之后买了辆甲壳虫代步，小巧可爱地停在高杨公寓楼下。小朋友坐在行李箱上发呆，路灯暖黄的光给他的侧脸描出漂亮的轮廓。

“迪士尼在逃王子，你的南瓜马车来了。”

好看小朋友上了车靠着车窗发呆，吕荼问他要去哪儿。他歪着头想了好一会儿，还是很乖的口吻，Tulla，我可以去你那里待一晚吗？

好哦。吕荼想都没想就答应他。  
她家里有个弟弟，俩人不是一个妈生的。后妈跟吕荼不对付，连带着她弟也跟她不对付。看看高杨再想想家里七八岁人嫌狗厌的弟弟，落差鲜明得让她对高杨生出了奇异的恻隐之心。

小朋友第二天收好行李正式成了她的室友，初恋的情伤一笔带过，看着照样是无忧无虑的小漂亮。但吕荼知道，小漂亮这一朝被蛇咬，伤得不轻。

高杨是个不错的室友，

初冬的傍晚，吕荼靠在流理台边看火，等猪肘出锅。这是道耗时的菜，天冷之后除了上课她就懒得出门，不过穷极无聊给自己找事儿做。

高杨披着寒气从外头回来，摘下帽子一头卷翘的小羊毛，“茶茶你在煮什么呀？”

“羊羊？”吕荼听见声音转出来看了一眼，“猪肘，我下午闲得无聊。”

签合同的时候高杨才知道学姐的中文名，吕荼，在国内的时候常被人念成吕茶，高杨私下里也叫她茶茶。茶茶羊羊的听起来有种幼儿园小朋友纯真的亲昵。

“嗯…”他皱皱鼻子，“好香啊。”

“但愿吃起来也好吃吧。”吕荼笑笑，“我手艺相当不怎么样。”

“对了，给你。”高杨把手里的黑色纸袋递给她，“生日快乐。”

“生日？”她花了几秒想起当天的日期，“难怪。我刚刚还在想我爸今儿怎么给我打钱了，还没到给生活费的日子。”

吕先生深入贯彻落实“嘘寒问暖不如打笔巨款”，连句祝福都欠奉，前任吕太太干脆忘了自己曾经的受难日，大约恨不得连这个女儿一起从人生经历里抹去。

“很常见的那种破事儿，”吕荼找出一瓶白葡萄酒和两只绘着小人的阿尔萨斯杯，“贫贱夫妻，有钱了，找个年轻漂亮的小老婆，跟原配好聚好散。可惜家母性情刚烈，咽不下好聚好散的气。”

俗话说：“糟糠之妻不下堂。”吕荼想，这多半得逆来顺受、无怨无悔，才能在婚姻里挣得一线生机——总之不是她母亲这样，家里闹，公司闹，法庭闹，正房打小三的传统艺能也上演过。前任吕太太从来不是温柔三好妈妈，拎着爱马仕在家长会上装优雅贵妇已是极限，生存焦虑面前实在无法气定神闲。吕荼要脸，青春期的小姑娘把自尊看得比命大，不肯争，被亲妈指着鼻子骂没用的赔钱货。

婚最终离了，夫妻情分也消磨殆尽。现任吕太太没比吕小姐大几岁，待她不差也不好，日子将就着过。

所谓有后娘就有后爹，吕先生喜得麟儿之后再看生得酷似前妻的长女，就有那么点鼻子不是鼻子眼睛不是眼睛。他没什么文化，女儿选了奥地利留学，不比英国美国听起来洋气，总觉得拿不出手。吕荼索性不着家，假期宁愿在维尔纳窝着躲清静，打卡似的回去一趟，还要身兼亲妈和后妈的代购——倒因此与后妈融洽了不少。

一瓶酒慢悠悠喝了几个小时，高杨把肩宽腿长的自己装在豆袋沙发里，懒洋洋地和学姐聊得了他欢心的那些男孩们。

“道理你都懂，羊羊。”吕荼拆了包Pocky，慢慢地咬。她在戒烟，靠吃甜食转移注意力，因此体重上涨了不少。

这会儿她还想不到，两年后她会和高杨说同样的话。

高杨问她自己后天能不能带人回来，他母亲来奥地利参加活动，想看看儿子的住处。  
吕荼说当然可以，又问他需不需要她回避。

“不用，我妈大概也不会待太久，你不觉得被打扰就好。”

睡了两觉吕荼把这事儿忘得一干二净，下课回家看见周深还以为自己走错门了。她父亲是周老师歌迷，她从小听着周深的歌长大，对作品很熟悉，但却从未了解过作品以外的私生活，更想不到歌神的儿子是她的小室友。

如高杨所说，周深的确没待多久。他给儿子和儿子的室友带了伴手礼，略略坐了会儿就离开了。吕荼周旋于亲爹后娘亲娘后爹之间多年，一眼看出这对母子并不亲密，想来王家的经也不好念。


End file.
